Core Narrative 2
''The Fallen Kingdom'' The Hero Queen Meghan Markle The Physical Goal To evolve society into race of superior beings The Emotional Goal ''' To get revenge on her beloved for making her what she is '''Personal Obstacle Emotional rage The Villain King Henry Justification He is eradicating a plague that has befallen his land. Supporting Cast 1. # Doctor Dante Habsburg # To be named Zombie who fleas to America # Military commander Locations 1. Buckingham Palace 2. Carrickfergus Castle 3. Palace of Westminster 4. Dartmouth 5. Kensington Palace Logline After being diagnosed with a rare form of cancer, Queen Meghan Markle is given a new wonder drug that completely heals her, however, in doing so she turned into the undead scourge her beloved is fighting. Medium Movie – This movie is only one part of a trilogy that sets up the all out war for the third movie. Platform Theaters or streaming services Additive Comprehension This will give us incite into the life of the villain of the story world and how she became such. Bowl of Serial Trilogy Plot In the year 2020 tragically Queen Elizabeth had passed away. Prince Charles of Wales was then crowned king but, his reign did not last long, as he did not want to be concerned with the politics that came with being king. He had crown Prince Harry Duke of Sussex as the new king of England. 7 years later what had become known as the scourge outbreak began to sweep Europe. It was quickly deduced that the plague followed in the footsteps of the distribution of a new wonder drug, stolen from the Americas. This drug did not make it to the United Kingdom as rapidly as the rest of Europe due to the European Union’s response to Brexit, making modern drugs and technologies harder to obtain in the UK. Although it was quickly deduced that the plague followed in the footsteps of the drug, it also evolved to become a viral infection that could be spread by blood, saliva, and from airborne compounds, making it spread quickly and with devastation King Henry perhaps waited too long once the zombie-like nature of the blight was recognized, for he should have immediately struck out at the infected nations surrounding the UK, but in the hopes that this disease was not final he held back, and because of it the entire human population of some nations were lost. Once the King realized he could not save them, he began to burn them.. He started with France, then Belgium, and then the Netherlands. He and his guard found it rather easy to take these territories, as the scourge seemed to lack any signs of intelligence. Using modern weapons Henry was forced to turn almost all of the areas around England into craters. A perimeter around the safe zones was made by fire, and the new elite army of King Henry, known as the army of light, rose up to keep them safe. Snipers and drones patrolled these dead areas between the UK and the rest of the world, and none were allowed to enter, only leave. These measures kept the UK safe, but also cut off from the rest of the world, and the deaths of millions weighed heavy on the shoulders of King Henry. Upon returning home from these conquests, he found his Queen had fallen deathly ill. The doctors had told him that she had developed a type of cancer and would be dead by the end of the year. In hopes that they may slow the spreading of this cancer the doctor had induced a coma. The doctor said the only drug he knew that could cure it was the drug that caused the plague, but that he could get a new version developed that was supposed to counter the zombie effects. King Henry was sure it was an immoral choice for his country, but he gave the order. A week later, the doctor had received the drug and administered it, then after running some tests that there was signs of the cancer visibly retreating, and breaking down. The Queen’s immune system had surged into overdrive, seemingly curing much of the damage caused by aging in her body. The doctor said she would be out of the coma within a week. During this week Henry received word that the scourge outbreak had been reported in Ireland. It has started on the southern shore, perhaps drifting in on one of the many shipwrecks that harassed beaches at that time. King Henry did not want to leave his wife, and deep in his heart he wanted to be the one to kill her if she changed into one of the mindless beasts, but he went to try to push the scourge back. A day after King Henry left the Queen awoke, and showed no signs of the plague other then a slight tint to her skin and the iris in her eyes. She remained cognate and intelligent; perhaps even more so then when she went into the coma. The doctor explained to the Queen what had happened. She quickly understood that this drug had been the change that affected her. The doctor began to examine her and found that her body had returned to the health level of a very young woman, as if elasticity and the power of youth had returned to her. Based off of these studies the doctor and the queen decided it would be best to produce as much of the drug as possible, so that they could keep the people of the UK safe. Over the next month King Henry fought a losing war, being pushed all the way to the northern part of Ireland before he had to drop bombs on his own people, and the Queen’s skin and eyes slowly darkened until it could not be ignored that she had all the marks of being a zombie; yet retained her mind. In fact, the drug seemed to have attempted to cure her coma, increasing her brain function and level of intelligence to a much higher point and removing her need for sleep. Those who took the drug while awake had their eyes turn a blood red, but the queens turned a deep black, as if signifying that she was the darkest of them all. Based off of all the tests the had done, those who took this new drug and became this new type of human never aged, could heal any wound, and could live forever. Disease was no longer a problem for them, neither were many of the other threats that had been a constant to human existence. With a religious fervor this drug was shared around the UK, with the Queen becoming a religious idol who began a new chapter in the evolution of humanity. “To know your Enemy, you must become your Enemy.” – Sun Tzu. These words rang very true to her. As this new Church of England spread across the UK, Henry got his first word of what was taking place. He sent a messenger to see to his Queen, but the man returned one of the new changed men, who kept their mind but lost their soul. This would be how King Henry would learn of the dead queen’s betrayal of humanity, and he would send out the call to all of those who refuted the drug and the new race of man, to come to Ireland and join the army of light. An elite few of his men agreed to stay behind to sow the seeds of rebellion. Some of them took the drug, and became immortal, knowing that they would never be human again, but hoping they could stop the queen from within. The Queen did not sit idle while the King prepared. She spread the drug as quickly as she could, introducing new laws that would see criminals put to death by public feeding, allowing the masses to consume every part of those who would not join her. Those who she just wished to punish she had the masses eat parts of, for then they would become infected, and heal. Some men and women who had earned the queen’s personal scorn had been turned immortal just to be tortured for the rest of eternity. The Queen’s rule was one of violence and savagery that demanded a constant influx of other humans and animals to feed the hunger. The doctor and queen used animals especially to not only feed the masses but, to create new machines of war that would give the world to them. They had infected whales which they used as troop transports, filling their stomachs with turned wolves and bears and lions, having them all explode on beaches full of uninfected. They turned birds and had flocks so large they would blot out the sun, going from city to city turning all living things to become part of the new world. When King Henry’s army of light was finally grouped and about to begin their invasion they were not prepared for the two million men woman and animals to march out of the ocean and flow over them. They were not prepared for the forty thousand whales to deploy thousands more war-beast from deep within them. The King and his elite guard barely escaped, taking their few ships to the Americas, where it was rumored that there was a human society still able to stand. The Queen’s army rolled over Ireland, and all of Europe, an unstoppable wave spreading out with the intensity of a plague and Christianity rolled into one. Not all of the people living under the queen had to turn, but they were afforded more rights if they did. Those who did not live in constant hope for King Henry and the army of light to free them from the demon-queens tyranny, for every day were people eaten alive by large cheering crowds, the blood dripping from laughing maws. Soon a song arose that the free people of the UK rallied behind, called the Ashes of Dublin. It was a song that required no instruments and could be sung by all, as there could be no open resistance to the queen. The Kings agents within the UK grew in number, as the tyrannical rule of the queen made many people upset, even if they now had to consume human blood, they still wanted to maintain their humanity. Soon the queen had to constantly battle down insurgents and rebellious groups within her kingdom, although they never grew too large as mot who took the drug had decided they were beyond or better than humanity, and that this was a step forward. Eventually, the Queen began to go mad with the idea that Henry had betrayed her, and that he was planning something in America to stop her. The constant work of his planted agents had left her no peace, and the disease may have slowly been making her insane with the need for more to rule over, more blood to share with her people. She rallied her army and told them that they would now take America back for her, and rename it in her image. She produced a new flag of England, bearing the mark of the Eagle at its center, for the Queen believed in building yourself around what you fear. She pushed her people with the fear of fates worse than death behind them and the glory of immortality ahead. At this same moment, she had also sent a large army to begin to build themselves up from New Zealand, with the hope that they would become massive and come across the Pacific to crush America between them. She let that army go without her supervision; unaware that one of the highest-ranking men there was actually an agent of the King. King Henry had gone to the only place in the America’s that the UK still had any military might, and had not been touched by the disease; Jamaica, and was working to make connections with the government and military leaders on the mainland to let them know of the Queen and her army that was moving ever towards them. He began to raise a new army of the light to try and stop the coming tide, but truly it was up to the population of America to stand up to them, he could only show them how. He now had the chance to bring a large army from New Zealand, but did he dare use the army of the dead that he had sword to eradicate to do that very thing?